bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Kopaka władca lodu
O mojej skromnej osobie Hej!W real`u na imię mam Bartek i mam 13 lat.Zarejestrowałem się dopiero na początku 2010(ale wchodziłem na wiki od polowy 2009).Lubię gry komputerowe i oczywiście bionicle. Moje m.o.c.i są na poziomie setów średnich. Po mimo wysiłków nigdy nie udało mi się zbudować tytana. Bardzo dobrze potrafię pprzerabiać i ugrade'ować tytanów i średniaki, a najlepiej pojazdy(z mojego Thornatusa i Axalary(najbardziej)jestem dumny. Moje Sety Moje sety to: 2001:brak 2002:brak 2003:[[Vorahk]],[[Lerahk]] 2004:[[Nokama]],[[Whenua]],[[Zadakh]],[[Nuurakh]] 2005:Wszyscy toa hordika,[[Keetongu]],[[Toa]] [[Norik]](2x),[[Toa]] [[Iruini]],[[Vohtarak]],[[Suukorak]],[[Bomonga]],[[Gaaki]] 2006:[[Thok]] 2007:[[Kalmah]] 2008:[[Krika]],[[Bitil]],Tahu,Onua,[[Gavla]],[[Axalara T9]],Kopaka,Lewa 2009:Wszyscy [[Glatorianie]],Wszystkie Legendy,[[Atakus]],Zesk,[[Tarduk]],[[Berix]],[[Thornatus V9]],[[Click]] 2010:Wszystkie Stars Filmy:[[Bionicle]] 1-Maska Światła,[[Bionicle]] 2-Legendy [[Metru Nui]],[[Bionicle]] 3-W Sieci Mroku,[[Bionicle]] 4-Odrodzenie Legendy Książki:Przewodnik Makuty po Wszechświecie Gry:[[Bionicle The Game]],[[Bionicle Heroes]] '''Razem 54 [[Bionicle]]+1 Książka+4 Filmy+2 Gry''' Chcialbym mieć 2001:nic 2002:[[Toa Nuva]] 2003:[[Takanuva]],[[Teridax]] 2004:[[Nuju]] 2005:nic 2006:wszyscy [[Toa Inika]],[[Axonn]],[[Brutaka]],[[Vezon]] i [[Kardas]] 2007:wszyscy [[Toa Mahri]],[[Hydraxon]] 2008:[[Icarax]],Kopaka,Pohatu,Lewa,[[Chirox]],[[Vamprah]],[[Antroz]],[[Takanuva]],[[Toa Ignika]],[[Gorast]],[[Jetrax T6]](Czekam na ,,dostawe''XD),[[Rockoh T3]],[[Vultraz]]&[[Skyfighter]]'' 2009:[[Tuma]],[[Skopio XV-1]] Ulubione Postacie moje ulubione postacie to: Matoran:Takua [[Toa Mata]]:Kopaka [[Toa Nuva]]:Kopaka [[Bohrok]]:[[Lehvak]] [[Bohrok-Kal]]:[[Nuhvok-Kal]] [[Rahkshi]]:[[Lerahk]] [[Toa Metru]]:[[Nuju]] [[Toa Hordika]]:[[Vakama]] [[Vahki]]:żaden(nie lubie ich) [[Visorak]]:[[Suukorak]] [[Piraka]]:[[Vezok]] [[Toa Inika]]:[[Matoro]] [[Toa Mahri]]:[[Jaller]] [[Barrak]]i:[[Takadox]] [[Rahi]]:[[Tropiciele Energi]] [[Makuta]]:[[Mutran]] Czlonek OOMN:[[Axonn]] Pojazd z Wszechświata Matoran:[[Axalara T9]],[[Jetrax T6]] Pojazd z [[Bara Magna]]:[[Skopio XV-1]],[[Thornatus V9]] [[Turaga]]:[[Matau]] Glatorian:Vorox [[Agori]]:Zesk Legenda glatorian:[[Vastus]] Skrall:[[Stronius]] Stars:[[Takanuva]] Ogólnie ulubiona postać:Kopaka Moje wymyślone postacie Toa Ailas Jako matoranin Ailas miał o sobie bardzo wysokie zdanie, uważał się za lepszego od innych był wredny, niemiły i arogancki. Kiedy został toa większość jego złych cech ,,zniknęła'', chociaż nadal uważa się za lepszego od innych'' Historia Pre-Mata-Nui Niewiele wiemy o jego przeszlości wiadomo tylko tyle że żył w Le-Metru, wraz z innymi matoranami został uśpiony w kapsule niki. Mata-Nui O jego przygodach na Mata-Nui wiemy tylko tyle, że nie pomagał w tworzeniu łodzi , tylko stał z boku i poganiał innych, żeby pracowali szybciej. Niewiemy nic o jego poczynaniach, aż do zabicia Teridax'a. Spherus Magna Gdy ewakuował się z ,,Teridax'a'' potknął się o kamień i spadł w przepaść.Jego towarzysze byli pewni, że nie żyje.'' Tymczasem on wpadł do jeziorka energetycznego protodermis, które było na snie przepaści.Gdy z niego wyszedł zauważył, że jest Toa. Wiele dni spędził na dnie tej szczeliny w ziemi ucząc się swoich mocy, dowiedział się, że jego żywiołami są lód i powietrze. W końcu nauczył się latać i wyleciał z tej szczeliny. Kiedy dotarł do osady, którą Matoranie i Agori założyli w ciągu tych kilku dni, jego dawni towarzysze nie poznali go, głównie dlatego, że już nie odzywał się do nich z pogardą, ale raczej z smutkiem, żalem kilku z nich nawet przeprosił za to jak ich traktował. Kiedy wychodził z wioski aby zgłosić się na służbę do Tahu, wpadł na na niego Perditus.Pokłucili się tak bardzo, że wezwali się na pojedynek. Perditus stawiał swój pojazd-Thornatusa V9, a Alias to, że przyzna, że Toa i Matoranie są gorsi od Agori i Glatorian. Zakład Alias skomentował:,,Świetnie... Teraz szybciej dostanę się do Tahu." Pojedynek wygrał Alias. Podczas drogi Alias miał wizję Wielkiej Istoty, która powiedziała, zeby ją odnalazł a wyjawi mu wszystkie tajemnice wszechświata. Od tamtej pory odnalezienie tej wielkiej istoty stało się jego obsesją. Po wizji zyskał moc Mgnetyzmu i Błyskawic. Dalsz jego losy będą opisane w moim opowiadaniu:,,Poszukiwacz Snu", które umieszcze tutaj na moim profilu. Uzbrojenie Jako Matoranin nosił Kanohi Miru i wyglądał jak Kongu. Jako Toa nosi Kanohi Garai, która wygląda jak Miru Lewy z Karda Nui.Wygląda jak Lewa Nuva z Karda Nui. Jego broń to Midak Skyblaster z zamontowanym osztrzem zamieci i Ostrze Burzy. Jego żywioły to:Lód, Powietrze, Blyskawica i Magnetyzm. Posiada Thornatusa V9. Ciekawostki *Potrafi latać *Ma niskie zdanie o Glatorianach, zwłaszcza o Kiinie *Potrafi posługiwać się mocą próżni Spoilery Spoilery dotyczą tylko rzeczy nie związanych(za bardzo) z główną fabułą *Kiina zdobędzie jego zaufanie(kiedyś) *Posiądzie moc dżwięku *Zyska Pojazd latający...(ha, zonk za chiny nie powiew jaki:) Poszukiwacz Snu Część 1 Ailas stał przed Toa Tahu dowódzcą wszystkich Toa. Tahu spojrzał na niego krytycznym wzrokiem. -Kolejny rekrut... Ja nie wiem ci nowi się chyba mnożą... Powiedział to bardziej do siebie niż do Ailas'a. -Tahu muszę wybrać się na Bota Magna w poszukiwaniu... -Nie obchodzi mnie w poszukiwaniu czego chcesz się tam udać, ale ci na to nie pozwole. Mamy dość kłopotów tutaj, żeby ktokolwiek uganiał się za jakąś UŁUDĄ. Choćby ten palant Perditus wzywa każdego Toa jakiego zobaczy na pojedynek, a z resztą nie tylko Toa ostanio wezwał MATORANA! Myśle, że gdyby ktoś mu powiedział, że Ackar jest Toa to zabiłby go bez mrugnięcia okiem. A zresztą nigdzie nie wyruszysz... znaczy wyruszysz, ale w kierunku Aqua Magna widziano tam oddział Łowców Kości. -Ale musze... -Musisz chronić Agori i Matoran. -I co mam wyruszyć sam przeciw oddziałowi Łowców? -Nie możesz wziąć Glatoriankę Kiine. -To wszystko co możesz mi zaoferować?!Marną WIEŚNIACZKĘ?!!! -Po pierwsze gdybyś powiedział tak o niej przy Glatorianie, to właśnie ty spowodujesz bójkę, a tego u moich ludzi nie toleruje. Ailas patrzył na Tahu zabójczym wzrokiem. -ZROZUMIANO?! -Tak jest. -Po drugie weźmiesz jeszcze Takanuve. Część 2 Ailas kucał za skałą wraz z Takanuvą i Kinną. -Czterech Łowców i jeden Skrall na Skalnym Rumaku, to Tahu nazywa wielkim zagrożeniem!? Oburzył się Alias. -No wiesz teraz jest ich pięciu, ale gdyby jeszcze pare dni pochodzili po okolicy było by ich dwudziestu. Powiedziała Kiina jak do wyjątkowo tępego osiłka. -Rozumiem, ze mnie nie lubisz...Z resztą z wzajemnością, ale nie musisz mówić do mnie jak do imbecyla! -ZAMKNIJCIE SIĘ! Polecił Takanuva. -Nie wiem czy pamiętasz, ale TO JA JESTEM PRZYWÓDCĄ! -O twoje ego dało o sobie znać? Spytała złośliwie Kiina. -TY SU... -ZAMKNĄĆ SIĘ, A TERAZ WSTAWAĆ I POWOLI SIĘ OBRUCIĆ! Powiedział ochrypły głos. Gdy się odwrucili zobaczyli grupe Łowców. Takanuva mrugnął do Ailas'a, a On kiwnął głową. Z dłoni Takanuvy wystrzeliły dwa promienie światła, a z rąk Ailas'a dwa podmuchy wiatru. Ten manewr powalił czterech łowców, za to przywódca -Skrall na Skalnym Rumaku -oszołomił Kiine pałką chwycił ją i odjechał. -Gońmy Go! Wykrzyknął Takanuva. -Nie.Ja za nim polecę a ty przypilnujesz Thornatusa! -Zrozumiano!? Ryknął naśladując Tahu. -Tak jest Szefie. Mruknął z nutką sarkazmu w głosie. Alias wzbil się w powietrze.Dogonienie Skrall'a nie było problemem. Gdy tylko miał go w zasiegu użyl mocy lodu i zamroził łapy Skalnego Rumaka. Nie martwił się o życie wojownika w czarnej zbroji. A o życie Kinny... Martwił się niewiele bardziej. Kiedy zleciał na ziemię Skrall już nie żył, a Kiina stała obok z bronią w ręku. -Jak widzisz dałam sobie radę. -Taak... I zrobiła byś dokładnie to samo gdyby on nie leżał na ziemii zemdlony. Powiedział sarkastycznym tonem. W tym momencie nadjechał Takanuva Thornatusem i polecił im wsiadać. Kiina wskoczyła na pojazd, a Alias zabrał z ciała martwego przywódcy oddziału jakiś list i wzbił się w powietrze. Część 3 Alias znowu stał przed Tahu zdał mu już raport z misji i oddał mu list, który teraz Tahu czytał. -A więc miałeś rację...Wyruszysz na Bota Magna, ten list wspomina o dawnym mieście Skrall'i najwidoczniej jego lokacja musi być dla Skrall'i wiedzą powszechną... Weźmiesz ze sobą Gelu... -Kolejny wieś... -ZAMKNIJ SIĘ!Gelu to dosonały przewodnik i potężny wojownik. ...Kiine(Ailas skrzywił się na dźwięk tego imienia) , Takanuve(tu się uśmiechnął) ,Norika(wiele o nim słyszał, mówiono, że to potężny wojownik) ,Nuparu(wiedział, że to doskonały wynalazca i inżynier). Waszym pierwszym zadaniem będzie odnalezienie jakiegoś Skrala i wyciągnięcie z niego informacji. -Tahu? -Tak? -Kto będzie przywódcą tej grupy? -Ty...Chociaż czuję, że tego pożaluję. Część 4 -A więc kiedy wyruszamy? To pytanie zadał Norik. -Wyruszasz tylko ty, Gelu i Nuparu. -Dlaczego? Spytali wszyscy członkowie grupy razem. -Tahu kazał nam wyruszyć na Bota Magna. Powiedział zdziwiony Takanuva. -Ostatnio zacząłem się zastanawiać... Kto słuchał rozkazów Tahu, ja czy wy? Dla waszej wiadomości naszym pierwszym zadaniem jest odnalezienie jakiegoś Skrall'a, który wyjawi nam lokalizacje ich miasta. Powiedział Alias znudzonym tonem. -Wasza trójka wyruszy w kierunku Bota Magna, a my poszukamy Skralla. -A co z transportem? Spytał rzeczowym tonem Nuparu. -No chociaż jedno pytanie z sensem. Weźmiecie cztery piaskowe trpiciele. -Czemu cztery? Spytał zdziwiony Norik. -Ponieważ Kiina i Takanuva pojadą Thornatusem, a później Kiina przesiądzie się na Pustynnego Tropiciela. -A co z tobą? Spytał Takanuva. -Ja, będe latać. Gelu masz jakieś pytanie? -Przez tyle lat pracy jako przewodnik i ochroniarz, nauczyłem się, że zadawanie pytań o zadanie za, które mi zapłacono, nie jest moją działką. -No i to mi się podoba. Część 5 Alias zaniepokojony spojrzał w dół.Zobaczył Takanuve i Kiine w świetnych humorach. Najwidoczniej tak świetnych, że nie widzą tego co on widzi-kilometr przed nimi leżał zakopany w piasku Skopio. INFO: O komenty proszę na dyskusji Przyjaciele(wpisujcie się) [[użytkownik:Vezok999|Vezok999]] 22:33, sty 23, 2010 (UTC) [[Użytkownik:Akuumo|Akuumo]] [[Użytkownik:Vox22|'''Lord Vox''']] ([[Dyskusja użytkownika:Vox22|Dyskusja]]) [[użytkownik:Iruini4 Nui|Król Scarabaxów]] 15:02, lut 2, 2010 (UTC) [[użytkownik:Gormifan|Gor]][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Gormifan|mi]][[Specjalna:Wkład/Gormifan|fan]] [[użytkownik:Gresh250|Gresh]][[User talk:Gresh250|'''250''']] [[Użytkownik:Toa Mati Nui|Toa Mati Nui]] 14:40, sty 24, 2010 (UTC) [[Użytkownik:Matuśek|Aritika wła]][[User Talk:Matuśek|dca Guratti]] 17:04, sty 24, 2010 (UTC) [[użytkownik:Lhikan Nuva|Gah]] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Lhikan Nuva|lok]] __[[Użytkownik:KopakaNuva|KopakaNuva]] 16:23, lut 13, 2010 (UTC) '''Mazeka7''' '''[[Użytkownik:Pyragma lewa|Pyragma lewa]] 15:07, lut 24, 2010 (UTC)''' [[Użytkownik:Akuumo|Ty, ty, ty, ty... ty Tytusie!]] [[Użytkownik:Takanuva737|'''Takanuva,''']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Takanuva737|''' siódmy Toa''']] [[Użytkownik:Nektann|Boss spod Biedronki XD]] Wrogowie(wraz z powodem)